


Proving Them Wrong Outtakes

by butrfac14



Series: Proving Them Wrong [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Chapter 2 is rated T, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gale is seriously a huge dick in this story so if that isn't your thing please bypass, Misogyny, One Shot Collection, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Teenage guys being huge dickwads, Underage Sex, consensual underage sex both parties underage, gross humor, just talking about things that are pretty "eww", not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butrfac14/pseuds/butrfac14
Summary: This is just a place for the odd ideas that might pop up here and there from the universe of my story Proving Them Wrong.Chapter 1: Galone (M)Chapter 2: The Race (T)Chapter 3: The First Time (E)





	1. Galone

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for my friends who really hated my Gale character from chapters one and two of Proving Them Wrong. My version of Gale is flawed and a pretty big ass-hat, but this is purely for entertainment purposes so don't take any of this too seriously. I don't condone his behavior or the things he says at all (meaning if you meet a guy like this in real life, run for the hills that's all I can say)- this is simply the way I imagined he would think/behave in this universe.
> 
> This is for stjohn27, alliswell, juststella, terelou, and hgfanatic. I hope you guys like it and aren't grossed out by the humor. 
> 
> If you don't enjoy this, please be kind anyway.
> 
> come and talk! I'm @butrfac14 on tumblr

Gale pulled into his regular spot in the empty lot next to the Episcopalian Church and slid the shift stick into park. He let his F350 idle for a moment before turning the key towards him to shut it off. 

Before grabbing his hat off the dash and pushing his hair back he glanced over at Rory. His fifteen-year-old brother had begged to come along with him and Gale finally agreed, despite what had happened at home this afternoon. “I’m warning you Rory- you’d better not say one damn word about anything or so help me-“

Rory laughed but was quick to reassure him. “I swear Gale- I promise I won’t say anything. I wouldn’t sell you out like that.”

Gale shook his head- he still couldn’t believe his parents would accuse him of something so... 

The whole morning had been a nightmare. He’d been cleaning out stalls in the sheep barn, doing his chores with a big-ass fucking headache, when his father came along and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him back so fast that Gale’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

“Gale Hawthorne, what the FUCK is this?” He held a bottle in his free hand and waved it in front of his son’s face. “If you’re doing what I think you’re doing I swear to...” 

What the fuck? Gale was quick to defend himself. “Dad, that's not mine-”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” His father’s face was flame red, and Gale was just relieved there was nothing handy for his father to hit him with. “Where did your mother and I go wrong with you?”

Gale was too stunned by his father’s accusations to give himself a proper defense, and the gigantic hangover from the night before wasn’t helping his thought process either. “Why do you think I would do something like that?” 

“I don’t know why in the HELL ANYONE would do something like that!” His father shouted, the vein above his eye bulging out, reminding Gale of a balloon ready to pop. _Dad’s gonna give himself a heart attack,_ he thought as his father clutched the container in his hand and stalked away. 

After leaving the barn his dad must’ve gone right inside the house and blabbed to his mother, and (the lucky guy that Gale was because the accusations weren’t stupid enough _without_ an audience) Rory just happened to overhear the entire conversation.

“So about that-” Rory began, but Gale quickly interrupted him, whipping his head around and jabbing a finger centimeters from his brother’s face.

“You’d better shut your fucking mouth if you know what’s good for you Rory, or I will make your life a living hell. Understand?” 

That little shithead smirked a little but nodded. “Yeah, I get it, Gale. Don’t worry about it.”

Gale looked out the front window. This weekend just wasn’t panning out the way he thought it would at all. He woke up at sunrise in the back of his truck, which was still parked at Cato’s house, naked with sharpie dicks drawn all over his ass. 

The worst part was his lucky boots were nowhere to be found. 

He’d gone out to Cato’s last night hoping that Katniss would change her mind about the party and show up at some point. He just didn’t understand her- she’d acted pretty pissed off at him when he kissed her last night, but what the hell? She’d been coming on to him pretty strong, well- at least pretty strong for Katniss, and it wasn’t like he tried to rip her clothes off. 

He’d been a perfect gentleman. What was one damn kiss anyway? Things would have been fine if that asshole Mellark hadn’t stepped in- it was obvious that he had the hots for Katniss, but was too big of a pussy to do anything about it.

Fucking Mellark ruined everything.

Katniss was a tough nut to crack, but that was where most of her appeal lay. Yeah, she was cute, but that wasn’t even it. It was more about the way she carried herself, looking down her nose at everybody. There was something about her that made him itch to break her like a wild horse.

Katniss was a challenge, and Gale loved a challenge. He’d been disappointed when she failed to show up at the party, so to console himself he’d gotten as drunk as he could as fast as he could. 

But sitting in his truck and thinking about her slim legs in those cut-off shorts she was wearing while riding around town with him last night made him sigh. He figured he’d better not let his mind go there, so Gale grabbed his hat off the dash before opening the truck door to climb out. “You coming?” He asked Rory.

“Yeah, wait for me,” Rory answered, straightening the bill of his ball cap before climbing out the passenger side door.

* * *

“Hey Hawthorne, you babysitting tonight?” Cato called out as the brothers approached the crowd of people hanging out next to their vehicles. That guy had made a real ass out of himself last night, getting into a fight with that big red-headed kid Darius from Eastside High over some stupid piece of ass. 

That was the problem with Cato, he always had to pull out that alpha-male shit. It would probably get him killed one day.

You had to be smarter than that. 

“Shut the fuck up Cato,” Gale came to a stop in front of the sneering blond boy, “Rory’s cool- don’t worry about him.” 

There wasn’t any love lost between the two, and if Panem were a larger town they probably wouldn’t even move in the same social circle. But it was either Cato or those car guy assholes like Odair. 

Although hanging out with Finnick might not be a bad idea, it could help him get an edge with Katniss, she was friends with that douche bag after all.

“What’s going on tonight?” Gale leaned against the side of Cato’s Dodge Ram. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rory fidget, like he didn’t know exactly what to do with himself. The kid was so fucking awkward sometimes.

“Found your boots.” Cato replied, “well actually Clove found them next to a pile of her clothes in my sister’s bedroom.”

Gale wracked his brain. Clove? He couldn’t remember anything about her from last night, but he had been pretty damn drunk. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d fucked some girl and forgotten about it by the next morning. “Did she bring them up here?”

“Yeah, but she’s taking a lap right now.” Cato crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at the street, never breaking eye contact. He stared Gale down for a minute, a stupid little smirk twisting his mouth up in one corner. “Heard something you might find interesting, Hawthorne.”

Gale grunted. “What’s that?”

Cato spat a mouthful of dip juice on the ground before answering. “Word is that hot little chick you’ve been after- what’s her name? Katie?”

Gale just scowled at him. Cato knew that wasn’t her name- just how stupid does that mother fucker think he is? And what exactly the fuck does he know about Katniss? “Don’t know who you’re talking about,” he replied evenly.

Cato snapped his fingers like it just came to him. “Katniss, that’s it,” he paused for emphasis, shrugging his shoulders. Tension filled the air, Cato wielding his knowledge like a sword before striking the blow. He smirked. “I don’t know what’s going on Hawthorne, but word is she was sucking face with Mellark after you dropped her off.”

“What?” Gale flinched. Just a little. 

_Son of a bitch. Fucking Mellark._

Cato laughed. “Right on the corner of their lot. Marv saw them get in the backseat of ODair's car together- said the windows were fogging up pretty quick if you know what I mean. So apparently the ice queen does likes dick, just not yours.”

A punch in the gut, a mother-fucking punch in the gut is what those words felt like. 

But Gale Hawthorne was always cool under pressure. He readjusted the mask, shoved his hands in his pockets and took his time to answer. His words came out in a slow drawl, not giving that fucker that satisfaction of seeing him shaken. “Just tells me she’s a slut. Kissing me one minute and then kissing him? Fuck that shit.” He knew the words are lies, knew that Cato probably knew it was all lies too. But what else was there to say?

* * *

The whole night sucked. 

Fuck it all Gale wished he’d just stayed home.

It wasn’t even eleven o’clock but he was ready to go, and that little shithead brother of his had taken off with a carful of his friends and now Gale had to try and track him down. 

That little bastard had better of kept his trap shut. 

And he hadn’t even gotten lucky last night. Clove had laughed in his face when he asked her about it, tossing his boots out the window of her car at him before taking off with her friends. 

Gale got up off the tailgate of Thom’s truck and stretched. “I’d say it’s been fun, but it hasn’t so I’m going home now. I gotta go track down my brother and get him home before curfew. See you guys later.”

“Later Gale,” Johanna called out to him from the hood of her car where she sat with some of the other girls, smirking as he walked past. She would probably go for a quick fuck with him, it’s happened before, but for once in his life, he’s not in the mood.

“Later Mason,” he plastered a fake grin on his face until he passed her car, and then he was in the clear, letting his expression drop.

Gale climbed into his truck and started it up, cruising through town until he spotted Rory sitting in the _Blockbuster Video_ lot with his little shithead friends. He pulled up in front of the open parking spot and revved the motor before sticking his head out the window. “Come on Ror, let’s go.”

Rory got up off the curb, and Gale pretended not to notice the joint his brother handed off to the girl sitting next to him. Once his brother was in the truck he said, “There are some Altoids and cologne in the glovebox- you might want to use them. Ma might still be up.”

“Thanks, man,” Rory replied, digging through the contents of the compartment before finding the said items.

Gale came to a stop at the red light and turned on his signal. “What a shitty night,” he mumbled, looking out the window.

Rory nodded, squirting his clothes with the bottle of _Stetson_ cologne. “I heard about Katniss and that Mellark guy.”

Gale sighed. “How did you even know I was interested in her?”

Rory shrugged. “I just knew- you’re my big brother,” his face lit up with a wide grin. “But look at it this way! Gale, there’s always-”

Gale slammed on his breaks and the truck came to a quick stop. He turned in the seat and shoved his brother. “You’d better not even fucking say it, Rory!”

Rory laughed, as he dodged his brother’s assault. “What? That there’s always the sheep?”

“I’m going to fucking murder you,” he glowered as Rory shook with laughter. The kid was never going to let Gale live down that fucking bottle of KY their dad found in the barn or what he’d accused him of doing with it. “Where did that come from? I’ve never had a girl out there. Was it yours?”

Rory shook his head, still shaking with laughter. Gale didn’t think that his brother was having sex yet, but where the fuck else had it come from?

“And for that matter, why would you automatically think that your son is a sheep-fucker?” Gale fumed. “Why?”

Rory couldn’t even speak at that point he was laughing so hard. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Race
> 
> Submitted this to Tales of Panem Week 8
> 
> Chapter 1: Galone (M)  
> Chapter 2: The Race (T)  
> Chapter 3: The First Time (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just an evening in Katniss and Peeta’s misspent youth. (Lol)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

-19

“Oh, your ring is so pretty!” Delly squealed. She jumped up and down, Katniss’s left hand still trapped between the two of hers. “I’m so happy for you guys!” 

Katniss grit her teeth until she was able to claim her hand from Peeta’s best friend’s death grip. 

They’d been driving through town on the way back to the house, having just come from his mom and dad’s to tell them about the engagement.

(His parent’s reaction had gone about as well as could be expected. Peeta’s father hugged her, but her future mother-in-law couldn’t be bothered to look up from her wine glass. “Hope you know what you’re getting into,” was all she said before walking towards the kitchen for what Katniss had to assume was a refill. Probably her third or fourth by now. 

Good times. Katniss could just feel the family bond strengthening already.)

As she drove past the parking lot where their friends liked to hang out, Katniss casually remarked, “It looks like everyone’s here tonight.”

“Ooh, pull in. I want to tell everybody.” When she shook her head at him, Peeta leaned across the seat and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Katniss rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in his voice. 

“I can’t believe you guys are getting married,” Johnna nudged Katniss with the toe of her boot after she’d extricated herself from Delly’s death grip. “It’s a pretty ring, but why in the hell do you want to do that?”

Katniss shook her hands to try and regain some feeling in them.

“Things seem good between you guys, why screw it up by making it legal? That’s when all the shit starts to go wrong.” Johanna lit a cigarette and blew a streak of smoke in her face, her wide brown eyes narrowed to slits in contemplation. “Marriage is an outdated idea.”

Katniss stepped back, waving a hand to clear the air while she held her breath. “What if I said you can be one of my bridesmaids- would you shut up about it then?”

“I’m not wearing taffeta.” Jo answered, “but sure, why not.” Katniss looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed Delly had Peeta trapped in a tight hug, her ample curves pressed tightly against him. If Katniss didn’t know Delly so well the close contact with Peeta would probably piss her off, but that was just how she was. 

She just went a little overboard sometimes. (Katniss had wondered on occasion if the girl was an anaconda in a previous life) “We’re also having Delly and Madge, and Peeta’s asked Finnick and his brothers.” 

“Just make sure you pick something that makes my ass look good.”

“It’s my number one priority, Jo.”

Johanna took another drag off her cigarette. “Was it all romantic and shit when he asked you?”

Katniss was very glad it was dark outside. There was no way Jo would’ve missed the furious blush creeping up her neck and covering her face. She wasn’t telling that particular story to anyone, but Jo had a scary knack for ferreting out the truth. It didn’t help that Katniss was a terrible liar. “Yeah, it was romantic,” she mumbled, looking over her shoulder.

Before Johanna could start flinging out the inappropriate questions she always seemed to keep sharpened and ready in her back pocket, Finnick and Annie pulled into the parking lot in _Justine_. The two of them sat so closely together on the bench seat, with his arm looped around her shoulder, they looked like a two-headed alien in the dim light. 

He leaned around his girlfriend’s body and called to them in greeting. “There you are! Climb in, jokers.”

Johanna propped her hands on the roof of the car and stuck her head in through the open window. “What’s up?”

Finnick grinned that wide, cat-like grin that meant he had some juicy information. “Marv and Dalton got into some kind of pissing match over whose car was less of a shitpile...”

Marv Tanner had a pretty nice car, a metallic blue Foxbody 5.0 Mustang, but Finnick chose to ignore that fact. There was a standing rivalry between the two. No one knew the reason why. (Katniss mostly chalked the rivalry up to the fact that they were both dumbasses.)

Dalton had a Chevy Caprice wagon. A strange choice, but Dalton was a strange guy. He’d dropped a big block motor into the car a few years ago and tinted its windows black to match the custom paint job on the exterior. And for the finishing touches, he’d added a humongous red decal on the back window that declared the car Your Worst Nightmare and blood-red ground effect lights around the car’s undercarriage.

I’ve spent way too much time with these idiots. I shouldn’t know all of this useless information. Katniss thought as she leaned against Justine.

“They’re going out to airport road to settle their differences.” Finnick supplied. 

That meant a drag race.

“Are they going to whip their dicks out next to see whose is the smallest?” Johanna cracked, and Katniss almost choked on her spittle. 

Finnick raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the girls. “Maybe. They didn’t put out an official itinerary or anything.”

Jo pulled on the door handle. “I’m in- it’s boring as around here anyway. You coming Katniss?”

She looked over her shoulder. “Sure, why not. Just let me see if Peeta wants to go.”

Finnick tapped the steering wheel. “Hurry up though, I know they’re already on their way out there.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I’m glad you’re not this stupid,” Katniss told her boyfriend, no not boyfriend- fiance, as they stood along the side of Airport Road. Peeta had his arms around her waist and his chin propped on her shoulder. Delly stood to his left, while Finnick, Annie, and Jo were leaning back against the hood of _Justine_ waiting for the action to begin. 

Marv was on the right-hand side of the road, Dalton on the left. The boys were revving their motors, and Katniss watched as flames shot out the tailpipe of the station wagon. She rolled her eyes. 

“Does that mean I’m stupid in other ways?” Peeta teased her, his voice soft. He kissed the side of her neck, and the action made her shiver.

Katniss leaned to the side, encouraging him to continue. “No. You know what I mean, don’t play dumb. You’re smarter than all of this macho bullcrap.”

“I don’t know if I’m smarter. If I had more money to burn I’d probably have a better car.”

Katniss turned to face him. The only light source was coming from the parking lights of the cars lining the road, but what little there was shone off his blue eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with your car.” She said quietly. 

Sometimes Katniss felt like she was too sharp with him. 

He was so easy to be with that she just tended to blurt things out without considering how he might interpret her words. He was used to her bluntness for the most part, but sometimes Katniss knew she hurt his feelings unintentionally.

Peeta gave her an easygoing grin, and she let out the breath she was holding. “All I know is that nobody is lining up to drag race my Civic.”

She laughed and wrapped her hands around his. “No one better knock the Civic or they’ll have me to answer to.”

Peeta swayed back and forth, holding her even tighter than before. “Well they might be idiots, but it is free entertainment.” 

They watched as Marv’s girlfriend Cashmere walked out to the middle of the road. She stood between the two cars and pulled a red bandanna out of her back pocket. 

“Ooh, nice touch.” Delly nudged the two. She was too excited.

Katniss thought maybe she needed to get out more often.

“I feel like I’m watching some bad porno version of Rebel Without a Cause.” Johanna piped up. Katniss, Peeta, and Annie all burst out laughing. 

Delly looked confused. 

Finnick gave Johanna a stern look. “Don’t jinx them, Jo.”

She just scoffed at his concern. “Get over it. I’m pretty sure there aren’t any cliffs for either one of those idiots to plunge to their fiery deaths.”

Finnick wasn’t mollified but he didn’t get a chance to respond. At that moment Cashmere waved the bandana downward. 

The cars tore off into the night.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So you want to go next round Odair?” Marv asked, one arm slung around Cashmere’s shoulder. 

They were gathered on the side of the road where he had easily bested Dalton, who’d made a hasty retreat after losing.

Katniss had her arm around Peeta’s waist and one hand in his back pocket. He spoke in her ear. “We’d better go pretty soon, I’ve got to open up the bakery in the morning.”

“Yeah, I’m ready to go too.” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they separated and returned to the car. 

Finnick scoffed as he straightened up. “I’m not burning all the rubber off my tires Tanner, that shit’s too expensive. Besides, Justine is a classic, and a classy lady does not need to prove herself.”

Annie put her hand on his shoulder. “Are you ready to go home? I’m ready.”

“Do you think we’re getting too old for this stuff?” Katniss asked Peeta as they climbed into the back seat of the car.

“Eh, maybe. I think we’ve got a few more years before it gets too weird though.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and slid over to make room for Delly to climb in after them. Finnick and Annie followed soon after. Johanna was catching a ride back into town with someone else.

“Want to stop at the gas station and get some hot chocolate once Finnick drops us off?” She asked, looking out the window as the car pulled out onto the road. 

Peeta shook his head in disgust. “I guess so. I can’t believe you like that powdered crap.”

“It’s not as good as yours, but it’ll do in a pinch.”

“Fine. Just so long as you don’t bring home any of those nasty baked goods.” He shivered in disgust.

Katniss laughed. “Never. I love you too much.”

Peeta smiled, his eyes locked on hers. Even in these light moments, the love shone through. “What would you do without me? I’ve saved you from a life of terrible baked goods.”

You’ve saved me from a lot more than that. Katniss thought about all the things they meant to each other. Family, stability, love, trust. Someone that always had your back.

“I think it’s safe to say we’ve saved each other.” She answered, squeezing his hand.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta’s first time.
> 
> Chapter 1: Galone (M)  
> Chapter 2: The Race (T)  
> Chapter 3: The First Time (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title tells the story. Hope you enjoy reading!

17 1/2

Katniss screwed the lid back on her Dr. Pepper and set it aside. She watched her boyfriend’s face as he chewed his pizza, his jaw flexing with each bite. Peeta had a very nice jaw, square and defined. 

She sighed. 

He had a great face in general. She loved looking at him. “You’ve got a little grease, right there…” she used her thumb to wipe off the corner of his mouth, and when she pulled it away he kissed the tip.

“Thank you,” Peeta leaned over and gave her a little peck on the lips. “You’re always taking care of me, aren't you?”

“I just don’t want to kiss you with greasy lips,” she teased him, leaning back in the booth. 

Peeta smirked but took another bite. He was playing the good boyfriend right now, choosing not to call her out on the fact that she would take his kisses anyway she could get them and he knew it. 

Katniss couldn’t help it. She was an addict and he was the addiction.

She pretty much wanted to kiss him all the time, and nothing seemed to deter her. Whether it was garlic breath from her favorite cheese buns he made her sometimes, or kisses from the night they went to a party at Finnick’s house and got just drunk enough that someone had to drive them both home. Even morning breath was no deterrent. 

The latter was a recent, one-time addition. Last Friday night, Katniss told her mom that she was going to stay over at Madge’s house.

Peeta’s family was gone for the weekend and she spent the night with him. 

If she sat and thought about it hard, Katniss still couldn’t quite find the words to describe what that night had been. Each one just seemed to fall short. They spent hours kissing, touching, and caressing each other. There was something about laying together in his bed, on top of his sheets that smelled like him, surrounded by him- his mouth all over her body and his hands in her hair, on her back, her breasts, or her thighs that made her feel like he was worshipping her.

And god did she want all of his adulations.

They’d been wild, demanding with each other. It was like every time she climaxed around his fingers or under his tongue (something he wanted to do to her all of the time now that he’d finally figured out how), her reaction just spurred him to go farther, push harder for the next squeal or gasp he could wring out of her. 

At one point Peeta moved to a sitting position on the bed and she climbed on top of him, her hips spread wide over his as his fingers pumped inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit rapidly. The pressure was building, coiling tightly inside her belly as she bucked her hips and rode his hand. She’d never been so aroused, and she knew he wasn’t far behind. Every time she brushed his cock with the rotation of her hips he thrust up without seeming to know what he was doing.

Her head dropped and she bit her lip in concentration. It felt so good. She was winding higher and higher and then….

And then it wasn’t enough as her thigh once again brushed against his cock. She had a sudden, undeniable urge to have him inside of her. Katniss realized that her last ounce of restraint had left once they fell naked together between his sheets. 

The desire had been building lately, steadily for weeks or even months if she was being honest with herself. When they first started “fooling around” with each other they’d decided to wait on this last step, spending months touching and tasting each other instead. 

Everything but the actual act of sex. 

Katniss had been too afraid of the implications, too afraid of needing him, but most of all too afraid of the possibility of an accidental pregnancy to take that final leap. 

But at that moment she didn’t care anymore. She loved him (although she hadn’t told him yet), and wanted to share all of herself with him, wanted him inside of her.

She trusted him but god, it wasn’t even that. More than anything she’d ever wanted in her life she wanted him right now. “Peeta,” she whispered against his mouth, her lips hovering over his.

His eyes had been focused on where his fingers were inside of her, but he looked up at the sound of her voice. Her tone was different, her grey eyes serious, and his darted across her face. They questioned her, asking what she needed from him. Whatever it was Katniss wanted, even when she didn’t know what to ask for, he gave her willingly.

She captured his mouth with hers, claiming him again with her lips and tongue. He responded hungrily, his breathing ragged as she ran one hand up to his neck and grasped the back of his head, trying to immerse herself as deeply into the kiss as she could. She couldn’t get close enough to him. 

Eventually, she raised her hips and took hold of his wrist, pulling his fingers out of her. Peeta continued kissing her, his hands sliding around to cup her ass and tug her against his cock, and he groaned at the relief of the soft and wet, heated flesh surrounding him. When he ground his hips against her impulsively, the sound that came out of his mouth was almost unhuman. 

In turn, she rubbed herself against his hardness, overwhelmed by the stimulation there. They’d never done this before. The motion made her body throb and her pulse race, but it was torturous with his cock nestled in her folds, so close to where she wanted him. 

She slid back across his thighs, and her hand reached down between them. She grasped the base of his cock and tilted the tip towards her, ready to sink down on him, too far out of her mind with lust to consider the consequences of her actions. All she knew at that point was that she wanted him inside of her.

“Wait, wait.” Peeta’s voice was like gravel but pleading as he pushed her further away from him. She started to protest but he kissed her deeply, and with a move he’d perfected from years on the wrestling mats, Peeta flipped her onto her back while she was distracted by his tongue in her mouth. 

When her head hit the mattress at the foot of the bed, Katniss scowled at him.

He just laughed and kissed the frown away, coaxing her to play with him again. 

He covered her with his body and she sighed, feeling her insides go liquidy again from the intoxicating weight on top of her, the touch of his skin as he consumed her mouth. 

She’d swear he held her soul in his fingers. 

She wondered if he knew it.

Peeta pulled away for a moment. His hand wandered up to her face, and he stroked her cheek with the pads of his fingers as he looked at her. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly. His voice was steady. There wasn’t any uncertainty there.

Katniss didn’t say anything, just nodded her head, her eyes never leaving his. She was so hungry for his love and devotion. His body bringing her to life.

Peeta laughed a little. 

The sound made her smile. 

“I wondered if we might tonight. I, um, bought some condoms.”

She’d never been more relieved in her life that her boyfriend wasn’t an impulsive idiot like her. Now that he’d taken the lead in where this was going she could see just how dangerous that might’ve been. “Good,” she giggled, her nerves beginning to catch up with the magnitude of what they were about to do. “I’m glad.”

His voice was low with emotion when he answered her. “I’ve never been so fucking glad I thought ahead in my life.” 

Katniss smiled at him.

Peeta stared down at her in awe. “God, Katniss you have no idea. This is just…” He let out a breath. “I love you. Do you know that? You’re the only thing I’ve ever wanted.”

She was so bad with words, and she didn’t want to ruin this moment by trying to tell him how she felt and risk screwing it up, so she ran her hands up the back of his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. 

She’d always been more a girl of action anyway. 

Peeta propped himself up on his elbows, and after breaking the kiss he looked down at her. “Don’t go anywhere, okay?” He kissed the tip of her nose.

Katniss shook her head. It was so quiet in his room that she could hear the rustle of her hair on the pillowcase. “I’m here as long as you want me.”

He paused before sitting up partially, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Is that a promise?” The double meaning was left unsaid but they both knew what he meant.

She bit her lip and nodded.

He kissed her again, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue inside to caress hers. He couldn’t seem to separate from her long enough to move things forward. They had slowed down considerably now that she was underneath him, and Katniss figured that was probably a good thing, but her body was still aching for him.

“Hey, those condoms are waiting patiently,” Katniss tore her mouth away from his. 

Peeta laughed, kissing her lightly before answering. “Yeah. I think you’re the only one who is impatient right now.”

Katniss shoved him back a little, snorting. She could feel his erection, hard as glass against her inner thigh. He talked a good game, but his obvious physical reaction was telling a completely different story. 

Her hand slid down over his shoulder, across his back to his ass where she gave one of her favorite spots on him a firm squeeze and rubbed her pelvis against him simultaneously. 

Peeta groaned and bucked his hips at the sensation. 

She grinned triumphantly.

* * *

The actual sex itself was short-lived. It didn’t hurt the way she thought losing her virginity would, but she figured it was probably because Peeta had already spent a lot of time (before their first time) with his fingers inside her. 

It felt good, but some parts had been a little awkward. It was hard to establish a rhythm that worked for both of them, and he came much too quickly. She didn’t, but Peeta slipped his hand down to her clit and stroked her while he stayed semi-hard inside of her. That had been amazing.

But after, when they’d both cleaned up and were back in his bed, snuggled up under the blankets with Katniss wearing nothing but his t-shirt from earlier in the day, he’d asked her a question.

Peeta stroked her back, and she snuggled closer to him. “Any regrets?”

Katniss thought a moment. She shook her head, suddenly too shy to look at him. “No, I don’t think so. You?”

“Not one,” he whispered into the top of her head. He brushed her bangs off her forehead and kissed her there. 

“Okay,” she smiled against his throat.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and his breathing had grown so steady that she wondered if he’d fallen asleep already. “You love me, real or not real?” Peeta finally whispered.

Katniss sat up and looked at him. His expression was warm and open, and there was no expectation of what her answer would be one way or the other, just a quiet hope, and it gave her the confidence to answer him in a way that was the truest thing she’d ever known.

“Real.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she kissed him. “I really love you.”

As she fell into a dreamless sleep, Katniss felt hopeful about their relationship and future. She’d never felt safer or more loved in her life. 

She was also really curious about how sex would be next time. 

So when Katniss woke up to the feel of Peeta’s erection pressed against her backside the next morning, the heat bloomed inside her body and spread through her limbs until it finally reached the tips of her fingers. It made her want to find out.

And it was just what she’d suspected. 

The second time was even better.

* * *

“Are you ready to go?” Peeta asked, weaving his fingers through hers. “The movie is going to start in about half an hour. Fin and Annie are meeting us there?”

“I’m ready,” she squeezed his hand. 

Peeta went and paid the check before coming back to the table and helping her into her jacket, the one she’d grabbed tonight because the air had taken on a crispness over the last week. He straightened out her coat collar and pulled her braid out of the back.

Katniss couldn’t help but shiver at the feel of his fingers on her neck. She wished they hadn’t made plans for tonight.

After they were situated in Peeta’s car he looked over at her. She smiled fondly at him. He ran a hand through his hair. “I wish we could just be alone,” he admitted sheepishly. “I’m kind of regretting making plans with them.”

Katniss leaned over and kissed him. “Me too, but I don’t have to be home until twelve.”

Peeta leaned his forehead against hers, breathing her in. “You’re right,” he said finally, “but we’d better go before I say “fuck it” and stand them up.”

“Do you still have that key to the bakery?”

He let out a breath, his gaze heated. He stared at her mouth. “Yeah.”

“Okay then. It’s a date.”

“A post-date date?”

“Yep.” Her voice popped on the p sound. 

Peeta shook his head. He looked out the windshield and started the car. “I hope I can wait that long. Let’s go.”

“I love you,” she told him, smiling. 

Peeta glanced over out of the corner of his eye as he pulled out into traffic on the way to the movie theater. He grinned. “I never get tired of hearing that you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love to talk to you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ducking her head please don't hate me..." lol.


End file.
